Captured
by eiyla
Summary: aang and group is captured by fire lord ozai.no toph.aang is killed and only katara is left alive


NOTE:I dont own any of the characters all rights belong to the cartoon avatar the last air bender

CHAPTER 1

Captured

Aang have you seen my sister asked Sokka told me she was going to practice her water bending, I guess she decided to have a wonder around Sokka aang said why didnt you tell me before?You know that the fire lord himself have been chasing us beacause his stupid good for nothing son has failed to capture if she's been captured by them,questioned have to stop worrying your sister is a great water bender i'm sure she can handle her know that aang said ... but you know what there like said sokka almost shouting.I said dont worry she will be fine besides if she had been captured we would know all ready wouldnt we aang said casually

Mean While some where in the woods katara was sat practecing her water bending.I'll show my brother that I can look after myself mutterd low men,the firelord wants the water the bender alive whisperd a fire nation sir replied a was that, turning around only to be face to face with a fire nation suddenly one tried to grab her but katara had managed to throw a water ball at him not relising that some had snuck up on her,until katara felt some one grab her shoulders tried to get free but the man would not let her she found her hands being tied behind her back and gagged so she couldnt scream for help.

Katara relisied that she was being half dragged half carried to a fleet of fire nation the troop and katara finally arrived at the was shocked because she knew that the largest and strongest of the ships was the fire was quite obvious because only a fire lord could have such a grand but opposing ship as the one katara saw and she was did the fire lord want of katara knew was that he wanted Aang not some water bender who travelled with the her thoughts were interupted when two guards dragged her up the felt worried yet she knew she had to fight, but then she heard a voice, a voice she had only heard once voice belonged to the fire was at the top of the ramp talking to a admirall but he turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the ramp, and saw two of his own guards dragging a girl whith Ozai could only guess that this was the water bender that travelled with that annoying air guards stopped in front of there lord and removed katara's gag and undid the rope that held her hand's behind her fire lord then turned to katara and asked what is your name yet katara said nothing and spat in the fire lords guards knowing that the fire lord would not be pleased with that and let go of and the annoyed fire lord smacked katara across her face so hard that she went flying across the deck of the two guards who were holding her earlier simply went and grabbed her again and the fire lord asked her again, Katara giving in told him that her name was katara but then the fire lord had grasped her hair tightly asked her where the avatar was did not want to answer but she feared another smack like the one before and the way he was grasping her hair was so painfull,She answerd his is camped on the north beach next to a rock that looks like a that lord ozai turned around and began talking to some soon learned his name was Admiral I want you to have one of your soldiers to send a message to the avatar and his other freind tell them that I have the girl katara in my possesion and unless he hand's himself over the girl will be .Yes my what if he dosent believe fire lord suddenly turned and snatched katara's necklace from her neck, which had been given to her by her forgetting about the smack that lord ozai had given her she cried out YOU COWARD GIVE IT BACK,IT DOES NOT BELONG TO Ozai heard what she said and turned and shouted back at her AS LONG AS YOU ARE MY PRISONER YOU ARE TO ACT WHITH RESPECT WHEN TALKING TO ME AND I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COMMAN WATER turned and handed the necklace to the bowed and turned and went to do as he was two guards holding katara was ordered to take her down to the holding cell's

Mean while back at the avatars camp he was starting to Sokka um....maybe you were right about ! you mean she's not back yet why didnt you tell me sooner...I mean it's getting dark and she's out there in the dark all ...but i am starting to think you were right...ya now about her being before he could say anything else Admiral zhao apeard in front of of the boys grabbed there weapons and then Sokka 'S MY SISTER,IF YOU'VE HARMED HER...I SWEAR YOUR GOING TO REGRETT IT YOU...YOU UGLY admiral Zhao simply turned to Aang and said i have a message for you from the fire DEMAND'S YOU HAND YOU'RE SELF OVER OTHERWISE THE GIRL,KATARA WILL BE EXACUTED and then he threw kataras necklace cross the sand to where sokka and aang was standing and when sokka saw the necklace he lunged for admiral zhao but luckily aang managed to hold him back but that did not stop sokka throwing a various amount of curses at the the admiral turned and said you have a week to respond OTHERWISE YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!with that he turned and left and aang making sure that the admiral had gone he let go of then turned to pick up his sister's i'm so sorry i should i should of listend to you...th...this all my fault and i promise to do everything i can to rescue my YOUR RIGHT!.

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!WHILE WE SAT AT THE FIRE NOT EVEN WORRYING MY SISTER YOU'RE FREIND WAS IN THE HANDS OF THAT CRUEL VICIOUS FIRE LORD!.Sokka i...i really am sorry i had thought better of our enemy.i did not relise the fire lord would sink this Aang..im sorry,the truth is im not as afraid of what the fire lord would do to my 's his good for nothing son zuko i'm worried about and i swear if he harms my little sister in any way i will kill that spoiled brat.

Back on the Ship Katara was being taken to a holding cell but the fire lord knew she was dangerous for a girl so he orderd that she should be taken to a cell where she can be chained to the wall so she could not escape or trie to attack any one who came in to the on Katara could hear the whole fleet celebrating but before she could say anything she heard another voice she knew and it belonged to the spoiled brat that had once had her tied against a tree and was trying to bribe the imformation of the avatar's location and she could tell he was not happy his farther had suceeded where he had she was right because the door to her cell was suddenly slammed open by prince zuko and katara was knew one thing about him was he was just as cold hearted as his father,The things he started shouting at her comfirmed there was on thing he called her that made her jump to her defense quicker than had called her a comman water wench and she was tired of every guard that past her cell shouting there's the avatars little precious water wench and then when the prince called her the precious little water wench she had got up and spat at him,she would of kicked him but luckily for the prince her ankles were also after she spat at him,the prince whacked her even harder than his father had and the force of the whack had made katara fall to her knee's crying from shock but prince zuko just sneered and lashed out at her again but this timed he wasn't calling katara names he was also attacking had crawled up into a ball trying to protect herself but it was know had been lucky because the man that was gaurding her wasn't as cruel as some of the others and had heard her cries for though he knew he would probally get into trouble for helping a prisoner and restraining the prince,he could not stand by and watch a unarmed girl being attacked and had restrained the angerd prince and literally dragged him out of the cell but he rememberd to lock the cell behind him leaving the girl then taken the obviously enraged prince to his father's room and the guard had been right about getting into trouble for having restrained the prince yet he was also thanked for rescuing such an important prisoner and told to enjoy the rest of the the fire lord he did as he was told and the fire lord ozai had then turned to one of his guards and told him to go guard there prisioner and when the guard lord ozai began lecturing his son about restraining his anger and about not attacking such a important prisoner and about how he could of killed the pathetic little water the prince merely stood there and listend he was used to it,his father was all ways lecturing on what he should and shouldnt be doing as a Prince of the fire on after Lord Ozai had finished lecturing his son he called the other guard into the room and told him he wanted the prisoner checked on and to make sure she wasnt to badly injured the guard left and did as he was for katara The prince's uncle Iroh had heard the young prisoner crying and came to see what was going on and in time to see a guard restraning his nephew and was would that guard be restraining the prince,but then he had rememberd the water bender knowing what to expect he went to see what happend and why Zuko was dragged from the he unlocked the cell door and enterd the cell he relized that his nephew had attacked a defencless girl. He found her curled up into a ball crying and she had various brusies on what he could see of her arms and a large bruise on her went to ask if she was okay but when katara heard him coming over to her she moved as far into the corner of her cell as the chains would 's okay I wont hurt you I promise i'm not like every one else on this ship,anyway not every one hates you i mean what about the gaurd that restrained the prince he wasn't like all the other men on board this vessel now was up at the gentle old man and asking him what he asked what happend not fearing the old man told him about how zuko had called her the precious little water wench and how she had spat at him,Saying that she thought that was why the prince had whacked her and how it had brought her to her knee's then he started to kick at her and punch her and she ended saying that it was because of the guard that she did not suffer anything but bruises.

Back at the island where aang,sokka,momo and appa was hiding in the woods which is not easy when you got a beast as big as appa with aang and sokka were arguing about how to rescue the message said that she would be exicuted if you dont give in but it didn't say anything about letting her go did IT! I know but would you rather that I left her there to die?She's you'r sister.I didn't say that did I.I just think we should think about ! I were both caught then we will both end up dead and then who will be there to protect my little we will think I wont let Katara DIE UNDERSTAND SOKKA! I care about her as much you alright because you and your sister are the only family I'v ever knew ALLRIGHT! I'm sorry Aang I never knew that your cared so much about my i do ok! Come on aang lets try to find those blasted fire nation and there OUT GETTING CAUGHT!

Meanwhile katara was still talking to Iroh when the guard that lord Ozai sent to see how badly hurt she was but was shocked to find the cell door slightly ajar and heard voices talking to each other and went to see who it he entered he had expected it may of been some one trying to help escape but it was none other than general Iroh talking to the girl who he happend to notice was coverd in when katara saw the man that had come in and his cold attitude had suddenly changed because it was one of the gaurds that had held her when the fire lord was trying to interergate her on deck and she suddenly felt afraid of him because she knew that he didnt care what happend to her and could only guess that the fire lord had sent him and there was only two reasons why that she could actually think of The first was that the fire lord wanted to interregate her second was that it was to check that his so called important prisoner wasn't to badly she didn't ask why he was there she just backed up in to the corner of her cell and curled herself into a ball guard just smirked thinking it was a good thing that the good for nothing prince had attacked the girl because she know relised that the fire nation was to be feared and not challanged,Especially by a good for nothing this General Iroh turned and left the room the guard following him once outside Iroh turned to the at some ones misfortunes is not honorable especially at such a young girl who is traumatized enough already and dosent need any one else

making things worse for her.

Unfortunately Aang and Sokka decided to go and rescue katara instead of waiting and not relising that the fire lord was expecting that they went straight in to rescue aang and sokka never relised they were being followed and when they placed there foot on the sand they were and Sokka fought there hardest but the soldiers were coming from every where and Aang and Sokka knew that they had to surrender over wise they knew that they would end up injured or Aang shouted at the top of his voice WE WILL SURENDER IF YOU PROMISE TO SPARE MY FREINDS!I the fire lord accept you'r surrender and swears on the honour of a warrior that your freinds will be lay down your weopen rember we have that sokka threw his weapon to the ground and allowed the fire nation guards to put his hands in handcuffs and as well as the avatar and was then lead on to the fire lords ship and locked in the most secure cells on the prison deck aboard the knew it was because he was to be exacuted in front of the whole fire nation as proof that he was weak and pathetic but he did not know that the Fire Lord wanted to use it to break katara's spirit.

CHAPTER 2

IN PAIN

What aang didn't know was that the fire lord was lying about letting is freinds live or at least about letting Sokka either way they allowed them selves to be searched by the soldiers for any weapons they were thought to be carrying,but they only found sokka's throwing boomarang and the his sisters soldiers took the objects way but not before another soldier had restrained sokka who was enraged at having his sisters necklace taken from him,as for the his weapon he didnt care about it.

The fire lord was out on the deck of his ship when a soldier came over and lord Ozai I have retreved the girls necklace,The older boy had it said the fire soldier handed Katara's necklace to the fire lord who took it straight back and thanked the soldier who was already soldier suluted again and I have some thing to use against the girl,katara was currently sat in the prison crouched into the corner trying to avoid looking at any guard who passed by,even if they insulted her or threatend her and in the end she fell asleep but was woken up by a sharp kick in her side from what felt like an armoured boot and opened her eye' looked up to see the fire lord ozai and admirall the look on there face's she went to stand up but she was nocked back down by the looked up to face the fire lord confused by what just then the admirall looked at her and said you will not do anything unless told whilst in the presence of the fire was silent and just the fire lord told her to stand know afraid of the admirall and the fire lord,did as she told and stood but she was not told to bow her head so she just stood there and had gotten another smack from admirall for not bowing her head and again she looked at the admirall but this with anger and confusion because she had not been told to bow her head and again the admirall looked at her and shouted YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TO BE TOLD TO BOW YOUR HEAD AND SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR BETTER'S GIRL! Katara instantly bowed her that's better,Thank you admirall your help here is much fire lord then turned to katara now girl you are going to tell me where the rest of the rebellion and there leader is hiding otherwise I shall burn your precious necklace understand said the Fire lord showing katara her,her mothers necklace but katara said nothing and just stood there watching the fire lord and his fire lord had enough of the girls attitude if she wasn't going to tell him then he would burn her precious little was then that katara noticed the flames that was surrounding her mothers the necklace was nothing more than a pile of was shocked the last thing she had to rember her mother was gone all becuase of the Fire lord.I KNEW YOU WERE CRUEL BUT TO BURN THE LAST MEMORY OF MY MOTHER.I....I HATE YOU,YOU MONSTER!She half screamed,half cried to the fire lord even though she knew she was going to be punished for speaking out of terms but she didn't fire lord had gone to far this time.

Aang was sat in his holding cell on the prison deck next to sokka's cell,who had fallen asleep but aang had heard a voice he knew to well it was prince zuko's voice and it sounded like he was demanding to see the did he want,probaly going to brag about how emotions had made me avatar you were finaly defeated and all because of your stupid feeling's for that girl sneered zuko as he entered the avatar's merely looked up and said emotions dont make you weak,They were make you MAKE YOU WEAK!Just like pride,that's what made your little water wench YOU HARMED KATARA I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!shouted aang being pulled back by his chains and falling just sneered and said I dont see how and come to think of it,I did harm the girl,to think she was stupid enough to spit at me even though she couldnt defend DID YOU DO TO KATARA! Calm down avatar you wouldnt to wake up your freind next door no would we zuko said looked over to where sokka was asleep and aang knew he was right after all Sokka would kill zuko if he found out he had hurt his baby sister.

Katara was suddenly afraid as the fire lord and the admirall's face suddenly darkened at hearing what she said to the fire DARE YOU! Belowed the fire lord his face frightfully close to katara' suddenly afraid of the admiral and the fire lord took a step back but before she could back up any further she felt a sudden pain shoot up her face as the admiral smacked her with the back of his hand which sent her flying to the floor because the admirall was wearing had never been in so much pain and also wonderd why did they allways smack me across the WILL LEARN RESPECT FOR THE FIRE LORD AND HIS NATION EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT IT IN TO YOU! Roared the admirall coming closer to katara who was trying to stand up but was shaking so hard she found she just the admirall didnt care,he was going to show her what happens when you disrespect the fire nation's king after all she was nothing more than a pathectic water was then he started to beat her and fire lord Ozai just stood by and the time admirall Zhao had finished beating katara she was brusied and bleeding but the fire lord simply looked down at her and told her to get up but katara felt to weak she couldnt stand so admirall Zhao decided to pull her up by her hair and forced her to face the Fire lord who merely asked her again where the rest of the rebels and there leader was weak to fight back she gave in and told him what he wanted to the fire lord and admirall zhao simply walked out of the cell leaving katar alone and crying in pain.

A little later down in the prison deck things were different because Sokka was looking ot of the tiny porthole in his cell because he felt the boat stop and horrified,for the ilsand they had landed on was the hiding place of the remaning rebels and there leader his also saw that almost half the fire nations soldiers had left the ship and could only guess that the shouting and crying he had heard before had belonged to his baby sister and the fire lord had obviously had his admirall beat the imformation out of he had just sat there not doing anything but he reacted quickly when he heard what sounded like a fight begining outside his cell and then the cell was opened and the soldiers litrally through the man that had fought them into the cell which he was in and sokka was shocked by what he saw...

Iroh had heard about what the fire lord's admirall did to the girl and knew he had to see if she was okay because he had heard her crying from his room and the raised voices of the admirall and the fire lord shouting at Iroh had opened the cell door open he found the girl in the middle of the room curled into a ball crying and it was then iroh had noticed the state the fire lord had left her was bruised and bleeding on her arms,she also had a swollen cheek and she was shaking none stop and it made Iroh sick seeing the way the fire lord treated his prisoners he was utterlly disgusted at the way he had treated this young girl and all for imformation.

CHAPTER 3

Truth

The man that was thrown in to sokka's cell was his dad are you ok,I've been so worried about you said sokka with a worried expression.I'm fine but where is my daughter he asked worried Sokka replied angrily sh...she was captured before me and aang we were caught trying to rescue fire lord has obviously seperated her and placed her in a different cell on a different floor of the ship.A few minutes later the fire lord him self walked accompanied by his admirall and to had a smug look on his face as he said your as weak as your was the reason why I found had told where you were hiding,of course she did need a bit of persuasion but Zhao over here took care of DARE YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER WILL YOU NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE DESTROYED ALL MY FAMILY,YOU TOOK MY MOTHERS LIFE AND THE LIFE OF MY WIFE WOULD YOU REALY ADD MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE TO THE LIVE'S YOU HAVE ALREADY YOU REALY A MONSTER! Roared HOKODA Why sould I care about what happens to your family was about to attack the fire lord but his son held him fire lord smirked and left the cell but had heard the avatar demanding to see katara because Aang had over heard the argument in the next cell so the fire lord orderd one of his soldiers to gag the boy and then left the admirall following but when they passed katara's cell he had heard talking so he went to see who it was who defied all orders to ignore the girl and not to talk to her,so he walked in only to find his brother Iroh talking to the course with his back turned Iroh didnt see his brother approach but katara did and Iroh had noticed the fear in her eye's to see who it was,Only to come face to face with his DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRISONER .I GAVE STRICT ORDERS THAT EVERYONE WAS TO IGNORE HER,NOT COME AND TALK WITH HER!Shouted the fire lord I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY,IT WAS NOT HOUNRABLE TO TREAT A GIRL LIKE AT AT THE STATE OF HER BECAUSE OF YOU! Iroh shouted back while pointing at katara who was staying back against the wall not wanting to be near them when they were arguing.I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK IROH AND I AM ORDERING YOU TO LEAVE THE CELL AND TO NEVER TALK TO THE PRISONER UNDERSTAND!Belowed the fire lord and stood there waiting for Iroh to Iroh instead of leaving straight away he turned and looked at katara as if saying I'm sorry and then left the fire lord turned and glared at katara before he stormed out and katara just sat there shocked by what happend and felt had lost the only freind she had on this did it matter anyway it was only a couple of days until they reach the fire nation she thought.

Down in the prison deck aang had woke up to find that his gag had been taken off and turned to see sokka to talk but he was shocked when he saw that sokka's father was was obvious that something must of happened when he had fallen then turned to sokka and aked what had happend simply explained that the fire lord had found the island where his father and the rest of the rebellion was hiding not wanting to tell aang his sister had told the fire then turned to hokoda and asked if he knew how long it would be before they arived at the fire nation and hakoda just shrugged and said a couple day's.

But katara and hokoda were both wrong,it was less than were only one day away from the fire palace and from the rebellions was dark in katara's cell when two soldiers wasnt asleep but didnt move she didnt know that her journey had ended but she guessed they must have because the guards were undoing the chains that held her and found she was being taken above deck for the first time in had found herself face to face with prince zuko and tried to back away but the soldiers had a firm grip and wouldnt let her prince zuko looked at the state that katara was in and grabed her face and forced her to look at him and when prince zuko saw the fear in her eye's he just sneered and said your not as rebellious know are merely tried to pull her face away and in noticing this prince zuko let was then that katara let her eye's fall to the ground and waited for the prince to let the soldiers carrie on then she noticed that she was being taken to where the other prisoner's were and she noticed her brother and her dad and was happy to know that they were still was suprised to see she was placed next to her family and guessed that it had something to do with the old that tried to comfort her in the was shocked when he found his daughter being next to him and his son but was enraged when he saw the state that the fire lord had left his daughter in.

Later on the rebellion and sokka,katara and the avatar found themselve's in the dungeons of the fire katara knew that the rebellion would be dead the next week that had passed almost all of the rebellion had been exacuted and those who were left alive was Aang, and this was the day of there found himself and his children being taken up the to the ecacution and Sokka was the first to die,the fire lord made shure that katara was watching her family guards were there one having grabbed her hair and pulled it to make her watch as the fire lord murderd her last thing katara rememberd that day was the flames that surrounded her dad and brother and there screams echoing through her head as they it was different whith the avatar because he did not scream as the flames flew around simply looked at katara with a tear in his eye.

THE END

By Aimee McCormack


End file.
